User blog:Michael McKay/Hall of Famer
Stone Cold March 29, 1998 - June 28, 1998 The "Attitude Era" was officially ushered in on March 29, 1998 when Stone Cold defeated Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania XIV. To add to the match's intrigue, the special ring enforcer was none other than “Iron” Mike Tyson. Michaels came into this match with a severely injured back. But he was able to suck it up and put on one of his usual classic displays. Leading up to WrestleMania, it also looked like Tyson was in HBK’s corner, as Tyson even sported a D-Generation X T-shirt to the ring. Towards the end of the match, the referee got knocked out, so Tyson had to take over as the lead official. Michaels went for the Sweet Chin Music, Stone Cold reversed it into the Stunner, HBK then reversed it back to the Sweet Chin Music, but Stone Cold reversed it once again and finally hit the Stone Cold Stunner. Then Tyson shocked the world and counted to three, revealing that he wasn’t on Michaels’ side all along. At the time, this match was thought to have been Michaels’ final performance, but he would come back in 2002, much to the delight of WWE fans everywhere. Stone Cold June 29, 1998 - Sept. 27, 1998 Just one night after losing the WWE Championship to Kane in a First Blood Match at King of the Ring, Stone Cold challenged the new champ to a rematch and won. He held on to the championship for three months before being forced to vacate it in controversial fashion -- Stone Cold defended his WWE Championship against Undertaker and Kane in a Triple Threat match at Breakdown. Undertaker and Kane delivered a double choke slam to Stone Cold and both brothers covered for the pin. Since a true winner could not be determined, Mr. McMahon rushed off with the WWE Championship and declared it vacant. Stone Cold March 28, 1999 - May 23, 1999 One year after defeating Shawn Michaels for his first-ever reign as WWE Champion, Stone Cold used WrestleMania again as his platform to gain the gold. This time, his opponent was The Rock. With Mankind serving as one of many of the match's referees, Stone Cold Stunned The Rock to the ground and pinned him for the count of three. Stone Cold June 28, 1999 - Aug. 22, 1999 One month after losing the WWE Championship to the Undertaker live on pay-per-view, Stone Cold got his revenge on the June 28, 1999 edition of Monday Night RAW. This marked Stone Cold's fourth reign as WWE Champion Stone Cold April 1, 2001 - Sept. 23, 2001 Perennial fan favorite Stone Cold shocked the sports-entertainment world at WrestleMania X-Seven when he accepted the help of longtime rival Mr. McMahon. The Chairman's interference aided in Stone Cold defeating The Rock for the WWE Championship inside a packed Houston Astrodome. Stone Cold Oct. 8, 2001 - Dec. 9, 2001 Stone Cold's sixth and final reign as WWE Champion came after he defeated Kurt Angle on the Oct. 8, 2001 edition of Monday Night RAW. The victory, however, was not without controversy, as William Regal interfered on behalf of the Texas Rattlesnake, enabling him to get the win. Stone Cold held the championship for two months before losing it to Chris Jericho. Stone Cold & Shawn Michaels May 25, 1997 - July 14, 1997 Usually bitter rivals, Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels teamed up to take on World Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & The British Bulldog for the World tag Team Championship on RAW. The unlikely pairing came up victorious. The title reign came to an end when Shawn Michaels was stripped of his title due to injuries. Stone Cold was allowed to compete for the titles the same night with a new partner. Stone Cold & Dude Love July 14, 1997 - Sept. 7, 1997 After Shawn Michaels was forced to vacate his half of the World Tag Team Championship, an eight-team tournament was set up to determine the No. 1 contenders. The winners would then face Stone Cold and a partner of his choosing. Owen Hart and The British Bulldog, the same team that lost the titles to Stone Cold and Michaels, won the tournament, and Austin wound up choosing Dude Love for his partner. This was also Mick Foley's fun-loving alter ego's first in-ring action in WWE. Stone Cold and Dude Love were able to defeat Owen Hart and The British Bulldog for the World Tag Team Championship. Their reign lasted until Austin suffered a neck injury and the team had to forfeit the World Tag Team Championship. Stone Cold & Undertaker July 26, 1998 - Aug. 10, 1998 Stone Cold formed another unlikely pairing, this time with Undertaker, but the result was the same as when he teamed with Shawn Michaels and Dude Love - another World Tag Team Championship reign. The two faced Kane and Mankind at In Your House: Fully Loaded and walked away with the championship. They held the titles for a couple of weeks before losing the belts back to Kane and Mankind in a Fatal Four Way Match. Steve Austin Dec. 27, 1993 - Aug. 24, 1994 Steve Austin defeated Dustin Rhodes in a best-of-three-falls match at Starrcade 1993 to capture his first United States Championship. He held the title for eight months, turning back the likes of Ricky Steamboat, The Great Muta and Johnny B. Badd. Steve Austin Sept. 18, 1994 Steve Austin has the dubious distinction of having one of the shortest reigns in United States Championship history. He was awarded the title at Fall Brawl 1994 when then-champion Ricky Steamboat was unable to defend it due to injury. WCW Commissioner Nick Bockwinkle then ordered that Austin defend his new title. A shocked Austin lost the title 27 seconds later to "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan Stone Cold Aug. 3, 1997 - vacated Stone Cold captured his first Intercontinental Championship by winning what would turn out to be one of the most infamous matches of his illustrious career. At SummerSlam 1997, The Rattlesnake challenged Owen Hart for the title. During the match, Hart dropped Stone Cold on his head with an inverted piledriver. The blow caused temporary paralysis to Stone Cold, as well as much long-term damage. Somehow, however, Stone Cold managed to gather up enough strength and determination to cradle Hart from behind and get the win Stone Cold Nov. 9, 1997 - Dec. 8, 1997 Bret Hart wasn't the only Hart to lose WWE gold at the now-infamous 1997 Survivor Series. It was at this event that Stone Cold defeated Owen Hart for the Intercontinental Championship, finally gaining revenge after having his neck severely injured at the hands of Owen months prior. Category:Blog posts